The Reason Why Octavian Hated the Greeks So Much
by RaySimp1999
Summary: ... and how he got over it.


_**The Reason Why Octavian Hated the Greeks So Much**_

**A/N: So I have been throwin' this idea around so bam! Octavian will be OOC and set in New Rome.**

_**- I have no idea to put in this line break -**_

Octavian was wearing a forest green shirt and blue jeans and he was going around with his usual pattern: wake up, shower, dress, skip breakfast and grab coffee instead, go the temple, skip lunch, work till dinner, then pick up something from town and train till midnight, then sleep and repeat. The only time he didn't follow this schedule was when the had special events such as festivals, or feasts, or ect. People were always talking about him, even when he was new to the legion, and how he was cruel. The truth was that he hadn't always been this way, someone told him to be or that he wouldn't be able to make his father proud. Home has never been the legion, the always treated him like an outsider even though he had proven himself over and over again to them. Home was with his family, well his mom, aunt, uncle and his little cousin. How old was she now? Nine? Ten? Soon his cousin was to join the legion and hopefully not be as cruel as he was. He sent a letter to her, Kylie was her name, he had said to not mention him when she was talking about her family and not be cruel and heartless, and try her best to blend in either the shadows or with others, power isn't everything in life, and it will only last a short time anyways.

It was after the Giant War that when the seven came back and explained everything, from the bombing in the city, to Percy and Annabeth trip to Tartarus, Leo's trip to Ogygia, to the House of Hades, and the way they defeated Gaea and the trip back home. And many apologizes later, Octavian left as fast as he could one really cared or noticed, except for some red-head from the other camp. He walked past the stadium and to the First Cohort's sleeping area and climbs on his bunk and finally just sits there thinking about everything from when he was able to walk to now. Soon he fell asleep and had a nightmare, about his father, also a legacy of Apollo, and how he died. It was by the hand of the Greeks, and he saw it all. His mother, a legacy of Venus, father the legacy of Apollo, and him legacy of both but he never did mention Venus, he was too embarrassed about it.

_**- Dream -**_

They were in the woods in Colorado outside the Roman Camp on their way to a vacation his parents had planned for a very long time. They saved enough money to go to Six Flags in Texas, but they were parked in a parking lot near the woods and walking towards a hotel, when a volley of arrows were shot at them. One hit right next to him and he was terrified, soon three people tied him, his mother, and his father up in a clearing, in the snow, next to each other, and started taunting them.

"Wow, we caught ourselves a few Roman demigods, haven't we?" a woman said. She had brown hair and gray eyes armed with a knife wearing a black jacket and blue cargo pants. "We, Greeks, are far more superior than a few Romans isn't that right, Erica, Patrick?"

"True, Greece was so much smarter than Rome, we would've stayed within our own borders, but the Romans had to invade and end our peaceful era." the man, Patrick, said he was wearing somewhat similar clothes but he had blue-green eyes and black hair, he was holding a bow.

"Naomi, I thought Romans were stronger than us, but I guess they lost their touch over the years." Another woman that he guessed was Erica said. She had brown eyes and blonde hair and was wearing the same but her shirt was camo, while a sword was attached to her side.

Octavian say his parents looking at each other his mother shaking her head slightly, and his father mouthed a few words to his mother. Then his mother started crying slightly. Than his father grabbed a knife that he kept in his pocket a cut the ropes from himself, then his mother, then him and charged at Patrick and his mother grabbed Octavian and ran through the woods and when Octavian turned his head to where they were just two seconds ago to see his father with a knife in his back then his father fell to his knees and on he fell on his face.

_**- End of Dream -**_

He sprung up, "NO!" he shouted in the empty cabin and it echoed then something in him finally snapped he broke down. He jumped off his bunk, raced out the door, he needed out. Out of everything, the expectations, the nightmares, the standards, just everything. Then the perfect thing happened, it started to rain and he was soon soaked but he didn't care. No one noticed as he ran towards town, then he past the town and ran into the pasture, his legs gave out from under him and he fell to face in the dirt, and he slammed his fist into the dirt, and got out his anger. No one ever really cared what he did as long as it had nothing to do with them, he was just a tool to be used like a wrench for a mechanic, or a rolling pin for a baker. He. Was. Done. He got up walked back to the legion.

"Octavian you're soaked." Reyna, who was wearing a purple hoodie under her toga, said stunned.

"How sharp of you, Praetor. I would like a word with you in private." he said.

Reyna's face went blank, "If this is about the Greeks-"

"On the contrary." he interrupted her.

"Then lets go to my office, Augur." she said as she led the way.

But soon his arm was grabbed by a familiar red-head who looked in his eyes with her piercing emarled green ones, "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt but, can I talk to you?"

He didn't know what to say but something must have possessed him to say something, "Sure. Sorry Praetor, I have forgotten I had appointment with this young woman first, if it is possible may we talk afterward?"

Reyna nodded and turned and walked to her office anyway, neither of them noticed a smile on her face as she walked away. "Thank you, Octavian." said the red head said.

"Rachel? What did you want to talk about?" he asked. As far as he remembered that everyone in Camp Half-Blood hated him, and that did include Rachel.

"Can I show you something its on the Argo II?"

"Lead the way."

Soon they were in the ship and some people gave him looks of dislike, most people just past him by not even giving them a quick peek. Then Percy walked by with Annabeth and shoved him against a wall, "What are you doing up here?" he asked in a deadly tone. Octavian was pulled back to the dream and started struggling for him to let go.

"Percy! Let him go!" Rachel said as she grabbed his arm, "He is with me!" Percy then let Octavian go and he ran as fast as he could, pushing and shoving many people. "Octavian!" Rachel called then turned towards Percy, "You idiot! Next time don't go shoving people around, you wonder why Octavian is against the Greeks?! You dolt!" she screamed. Percy was shocked to see her face was as red as her hair from yelling at him. Then she ran to her room and grabbed what looked like a painting with a fitted piece of fabric covering it and ran after Octavian.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth called.

"Don't follow me or I'll throw something worse that a blue brush at you!" Rachel called back. Annabeth, Percy, and the others, on the ship, were shocked, as she climbed down the latter with her painting in her hand.

_**- Still Don't Know -**_

Soon Rachel found Octavian in the valley, playing with the grass with shaking fingers, "Hey." she called. It stopped raining and there was a rainbow in the bright blue sky, she thought it was better this way.

"Hello, Rachel." he said, "Am I going to be tackled because I am sitting near you?"

"No." Rachel said as she giggled, he smiled a genuine smile, not a snarky one, but a real smile. Rachel thought it was adorable, his eyes would shine just for a second then it was gone. she saw what his when grabbed him, he was back to a scared little boy he was. "So, this is what I wanted to show to you." She brought out the painting, Octavian gasped as soon as he saw the painting.

"When- How-" he tried to ask but he couldn't. The painting was of a mother holding her blonde child while running away as the dad was on his knees and with a knife sticking out of his back and three people in the background, one was empty handed, one was armed with a sword, and the other was on the ground with a quiver full of arrows on it's back. But what caught off guard the most was the father, his father, it was his face, it wasn't full of pain but he was looking at Octavian and Octavian's mother with a look of love. Octavian had to look away. "How do you know?" he demanded, it was the harsher tone he ever used with anyone.

"Last night the spirit of Delphi kind of possessed me and I painted this. You can keep it I don't have a need for it, but I have a few questions." Rachel looked from her feet towards his eyes and tried not to get lost in them, "What happened and who are they?"

"Well I'm the little boy, obviously, the woman carrying me is my mother, the man is my f-father," he took a breath, "The other women names are Naomi and Erica, and the last person's name is Patrick. I have no other information about the three of them, but the were Greek." He looked at the sinking sun, thinking about that day, "We were on vacation, in Colorado it happened. We were walking to a hotel, I was around six. I was _six_, Rachel, they killed my father in front of me when I was six years old. Now you know why I hate Greeks."

"Well Octavian, I haven't met anyone that cruel from Cam Half-Blood. Not even the Ares kids are that cruel, because most of them know what it is like to lose a loved one, or not to be loved at all." Rachel said. "And I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone." Thunder roared in the distance, and Octavian smiled another one of those smiles, the real ones, Rachel decided that Octavian's smiles were the cutest smiles she's seen.

"I think that since you said that I'll give them a shot, metaphorically of course." Octavian said.

"Thanks Octavian."

"No, thank you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." with that he kissed her cheek and got up then left.

But he did turn around to see her impression of a cherry.

* * *

**Epilogue?**

**~RaySimp**


End file.
